Shadow of Love
by Sirina Heart
Summary: Would she fear me? Would she still want to learn? Will she still love the monster that is me? Oh Christine I have loved you since you were a child, I hope you just love me back. The door opens to the private church and in walks Christine, Erik ran to hide, not wanting to disturb her. "Forgive me, i have sinned... I have fallen in love with an older man" Will Erik be the older man?
1. The man in the dark

Hi guys! so i did post this story before but i wasn't happy with it so i toke it down but i fixed it and its back! i hope you enjoy it. please read and review i love you guys.

It was 1870, in the beautiful town of Paris, France. Their was a little girl no more 11 years old, Christine Daee, her name was, orphaned and alone. Her only friend Meg Giry and adopted mother, Antoinette Giry, all lived inside the world famous Opera Populaire.

Her father told her of an angel, would would come to Christine when he passed away, an angel that would produce beautiful music and teach her to sing. Christine's father was never wrong, a few days after his passing, Christine had been in her room crying when she heard a voice.

"Christine... Christine..." The voice sang to her.

"Daddy?" She asked through tears.

The voice did not answer her, only again called her name. It didn't sound like her father, although it had his commanding tone and love.

"Come to me Christine" He said again.

Christine got out of bed and opened her door. Hoping no one heard her, she followed the voice down to the church.

"Sit Christine" He commanded.

As he asked her to she sat down next to the mirror. The voice disappeared and Christine grew nervous, after all she was only a child and didn't know any better.

She looked around the small room, but could not see anyone. "Hello?" Christine called out.

"Can you sing my dear?" He asked her.

"Not very well" She admitted to the voice.

"Sing child" He asked of her.

She shook her head. "I don't know... what should I sing?" She asked of him.

The voice says nothing, Christine grew worried, what should she sing? Then the only song she could think of, the one her mother would sing when she though she was alone.

"Au clair de la lune, Mon ami Pierrot, Prête-moi ta plume Pour écrire un mot Ma chandelle est morte Je n'ai plus de feu Ouvre-moi ta porte Pour l'amour de Dieu Au clair de la lune, Pierrot répondit: Je n'ai pas de plume, Je suis dans mon lit. Va chez la voisine, Je crois qu'elle y est, Car dans sa cuisine On bat le briquet. Au clair de la lune, L'aimable Lubin; Frappe chez la brune, Elle répond soudain: Qui frappe de la sorte? Il dit à son tour: Ouvrez votre porte, Pour le Dieu d'Amour. Au clair de la lune, On n'y voit qu'un peu. On chercha la plume, On chercha du feu. En cherchant d'la sorte, Je n'sais c'qu'on trouva; Mais je sais qu'la porte Sur eux se ferma" Christine sang almost in tears remembering her mother singing it.

"By the light of the moon?" He asked her.

Christine curled into a ball, scared. "I'm sorry was it not good enough?"

"I didn't know a young child could know such a song"

"My momma use to sing it all the time"

"Hmph" the voice grew quiet. "It is passed your bed time" He told her.

"But..." She protested. "I don't even know who you are"

"You don't need to know who I am, I am your angel of music"

"An angel of music?" Christine's eyes light up. "My father sent you?!" She said excited.

"If that is what you believe, then yes, I was"

"How do I find you?" Christine asked getting up.

"No need to find me, when I need you again I will call for you"

"Goodbye angel"

"Goodnight Christine"

Christine ran out the door and right into Madame Giry.

"Oof" Madame Giry yelped.

Christine rubbed her head. "Oh I am sorry ma'am"

"Christine what are you doing down here?" She asked.

"Dad sent the angel of music to me, he asked me to sing him a song"

Antoinette's eyes grew wide. "Stay right here" She said concerned.

Antoinette walked slowly into the room only to see a shadow leave the mirror's view.

"Erik.." She said softly.

"Madame? Are you okay?" Christine asked.

She walks out of the room, places a hand on Christine's shoulder.

"Yes I am fine, but you must promise not to talk that man again"

"Why?" She asked.

"That is no angel"

She stamped her foot. "He said he was!" Christine yelled.

"People lie my dear you will learn this in time" Antoinette looked back to see if he was following her but he wasn't.

Antoinette gets her settled in bed next to Meg.

"It's time for bed, now goodnight"

"Goodnight Madame Giry" Christine said sad.

That next day during lesson, Christine was bothered about last night what had happened? Who was that really? She couldn't take it and started crying, her teacher let her be excused with Meg to escort her back to her room.

"What happened? Did you think of your father again?" Meg asked.

"Meg if I told you what happened last night do you promise not to tell any one?"

"I promise"

Christine hesitated for a minute.

"I met the angel of music" Christine confessed.

"You what?!" Meg exclaimed.

Christine crossed her legs on the bed. "He called to me last night, he asked me to sing for him"

"Does he have a name?"

"He wouldn't tell me his name" Christine said sadly.

"Did you see him?" Meg asked excitedly.

"No.." Christine said sadly.

"What else did he say to you?"

"He said he wants to see me again"

"When?"

"I don't know" She said sniffling. "He said when he wants"

"This is weird" Meg said.

The door slowly opened and in walked Antoinette.

"Meg you need to go back to your lesson" Antoinette said as she watched her daughter run out of the room. "As for you Christine, you need to understand there is no is no Angel of music, the older class men are playing tricks on you" Madame Giry said lying.

"It's not, I swear!" Christine shouted through her tears, pounding on her bed.

"Stay in here till you learn your lesson" Madame Giry said angry.

_What is she so worried about I wonder? He seemed nice enough. _

As she pondered why this new mysterious man was such a threat Christine heard him calling again.

"I can't go Angel, Madame Giry won't let me" Christine said sadly.

"Do you want to?" He asked her.

"Yes..." She admitted.

"You shouldn't trust strangers"

"But your not a stranger tho, I know you"

"What if I got the madame to let you visit with me? Would you like to continue our lessons?" He asked her.

"I would like to learn how to sing" She said happily.

"I shall be back Christine"

In Antoinette's own corridors, the Phantom, most of the opera house called him, snuck into her room and locked the door behind himself.

"Antoinette I do not appreciate you taking my protege away from me like that"

"She does not need your help" Antoinette snapped.

"I can see you care deeply for this young girl?"

'She is like my second daughter, I do not want you tainting her for your own liking"

"Tainting her? Milady I only wish to help her succeed, she is now penniless, and surely you don't want her on the streets now do you? I can see it now, Christine the world famous whore!" He spat. "I have chosen who I want and you will not stand in my way"

"If you are going to teach her, don't hide in the shadows"

"I shall do as I please" He said. "Now good day, Madame"

He leaves the room and moves along back down to the church where he plans to teach her the first steps in becoming an opera singer.

* * *

_What if I did show my face, tell her my name, would she laugh at me? Or maybe pity me? How could I show my face to a child, she would be frightened of me, damn you Antoinette, do not make me come for you next._


	2. Erik

Hi guys! So i wrote so much last night i have decided to upload more since i have about 4 more chapters already done, so maybe you'll get one more today, Yay for that! i hope you are enjoying this as much as i am, please read and review. thanks, and i will see you in the next chapter, buh bye

Around 6 in the morning Christine woke up from a nightmare about her father, almost in tears she got up and put on her robe and slippers, Christine headed out of the room with out waking her roommate, down the stairs to the church to see an older teen, no more than 19, sitting on the ground near the mirror, praying perhaps?

"Hello?" Christine asked.

The kid turns around to see Christine standing there with the door open, shinning the light on half of his face, reviling a white mask. Christine gasps and he quickly turns back around getting up on his feet.

"Who are you?" Christine asked being brave.

"No one" He replied.

Christine moved closer to him, he noticed.

"Stay where you are" He commanded.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I do not wish to scare you"

"I'm not afraid, daddy always told me to be brave" Christine said proud of her father. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"I don't have one" He lied.

"Sure you do, everyone is given a name"

"Shut the door"

Christine did as she was told. The young man turned around slowly and Christine's eyes did not leave his.

"Are you afraid now?"

"Why do you wear that mask?" She asked.

The boy did not respond.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it's just.."

"It's quite alright my dear, I was born with an imperfection and I chose to cover it up" He explained.

"I don't see anything wrong with your face"

He laughs slightly.

"So do you have a name?"

"You can call me your angel of music" He said reviling his secret.

Christine's eyes grow wide eyed.

"Your the guy from last night?!" She said shocked.

"Christine please sit" He asked of her.

Christine didn't know what to do, she wasn't scared, she just didn't know who he is.

"My name is Erik Destler, Madame Giry found me in a cage, you see I was the main act for the traveling fair, I was the devil child and people who pay a heavy penny to see me, when I was about 10, she brought me here, and I have been living under the opera house for 9 years now" Erik explained.

Christine didn't know what to say, after all she was only 11 so all this was a lot to take in.

"I.. you.." She couldn't speak, just was amazed with the story.

With all the information she had in her tiny head, Christine had fainted onto the hard cement ground, thank god she had been sitting or it could have been much worse.

Erik taps her a little, but she doesn't wake up.

_What do I do? I can not bring her back to her room, some one could see me. He panicked._

So he opened the mirror, picked Christine up and carried her away.

As she awoke that next morning, her head hurt a little, but Christine quickly forgot about the pain and noticed she was in a bed made of black satin, there was a black curtain around the bed as well, Christine sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, she moved the curtain away and stepped out of the bed. There was music playing in the background and she was drawn to it. Stepping out of the room and into a much larger she saw all different instruments and trinkets hung on the walls, her eyes grew large at the size of the lake and the candles, nervous about that she avoided the edge of the lake but stayed close enough away from the candles. Christine turned a corner and saw Erik playing the piano in a soft tone, probably not to wake her. She places her tiny hand on his shoulder, Erik abruptly stops and grabs her hand, she gasps.

"I'm sorry" Christine shrieked.

"No I am sorry" He said letting go of her hand. "How are you?"

"My head hurts, where are we?"

"My home" He said sadly.

"You live here? This place is so pretty!"

"I'm happy you appreciate my hell"

"Erik why are you so sad?"

"Another time perhaps?" He asked.

"Okay, can I go lay down some more? I don't feel very well"

"Would you care to hear some more music?"

"I would love to!" She said excited.

"There's a couch over there, if you would like to lay down"

"Thank you sir"

"Erik... Christine, please just call me Erik"

"Okay" She smiles and goes to lay on the couch.

"Would you like to hear a new piece I'm working on?"

"Yes please"

Erik adjusted his shoulders and placed his fingers on the keys of the piano.

"Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness, Learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness, who will be there for you, comfort and care for you, learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion, never dreamed out in the world, there are arms to hold you? You've always known, your heart was on its own, so laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness, learn to be lonely, learn how to love life that is lived alone, learn to be lonely, life can be lived, life can be loved, alone." Erik sang.

By the time he was done with his song she had fallen asleep again and he smiled and laughed at her little arms twitching in her sleep.

_How could a small child bring me such joy and happiness? how could she remain so peaceful when so much had happened to her?_

Erik's mind was wrapped with thoughts about Christine and what he was going to do, he didn't know how to get her back with out being seen or even if she wanted to be a singer. But just as he was about to continue his song, Antoinette comes from his mirror angry.

"Erik!" She yells.

Erik slams his hands on the keys, making an awful noise, almost waking Christine up.

"What do you think you are doing?" She says upset. "Taking this child down here"

"I'm sorry ma'am" He says bowing. "She found me this time, she asked me who I was, I had told her the truth and she fainted, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't risk getting caught by the whole opera house so I toke her here to keep her safe"

"She needs to return, now!" Madame Giry demanded.

"Once she wakes up, I will not disturb her until then"

"I want you to promise me, you will not continue your teachings with her, you know her heart is weak and innocent" She said calming down.

"That is what makes an opera singer! You must be pure for the music to be pure!" Erik protested.

Madame Giry shakes her head at him."If she does not return to the surface by night fall I will have no choice but to send you away" She explained.

"Yes ma'am" Erik bowed.

Antoinette leaves the way she came and Erik proceeds to wake Christine up.

"I'm sorry Christine, it's time to go"

"Why?" She asked, upset that he had woken up her for something so silly.

"Because you have lessons and dance to take part in, I must work on my music so you can be a star" He said smiling.

"Can I visit again?" She asked.

"If you would like, but it must be a secret you can not tell anyone about our meetings, can you promise me?" Erik asked in fear that the child may ruin his hiding place.

"I won't tell anyone, but why?"

"You are very curious, you know that?"

"Daddy said it was annoying, but I think it's good to know things"

"If people knew I was down here, they would hurt me, you wouldn't want that would you?"

"No! Never!" Christine shouted.

"Good now come, I'm sure their all worried sick about you"

They return to the surface through the mirror in the church and they say good bye.

Christine sneaks out of the room and back into her own bed, but not before she ran into Antoinette.

"Where are you running too?" She asked.

"We were playing hide and seek and I'm it" Christine lied.

* * *

"I see well have fun my child"


	3. Happy Birthday?

So here is one more chapter for the day, i hope you guys are enjoying this story. please read and review! and i will see you guys later.

Christine had kept her secret for 6 years now and her 17th birthday is coming up in the next few days and Erik had a plan for her.

"Christine, again from the top!" Erik yelled at her.

"Erik we have been at this for an hour can I please take a rest?" Christine pleaded.

"Do you not wish to be a star?"

"I do! But you must understand my voice needs a break"

"We will have a rest later, but for now keep singing" Erik commanded. "You have an audition tomorrow"

"I think I have done enough to ensure I will get this role" Christine was getting mad at him now.

"Fine go!" He yelled.

Christine walked away and through the mirror she disappeared, leaving Erik defeated, how could he tell her what to do? After all she did carry his biggest secrets.

_Stupid girl, if only you knew what I had planned for you maybe then you would practice harder. Erik thought madly to himself. I can't tell you I have grown very fond of you being around, what would you think of me? He continued the fight in his head._

Christine pouted in her room for what seemed like all night, until Meg had returned from her dance lessons and then she realized it was only 7 at night.

"Where have you been? You missed rehearsal again today, my mother is growing concerned you have given up" Meg said plopping herself on the bed next to Christine's bed.

"I have not given up, I just have been practicing other things"

"We were suppose to do this together" Meg complained.

"I really don't wanna talk about this, go to sleep we have dance rehearsal tomorrow" Christine said annoyed.

"I also heard something else"

"What?" Christine perked up, finally interested in the conversation.

"Their is this new girl, La Carlotta and her friend? Piangi, I'm not sure who he is but their here to take the lead roles of the new opera we have put so much hard work into"

"What is going to happen to Janette?" Christine asked.

"Well what I heard was if this new girl gets the lead they will fire poor Janette and she will take over"

"We can't let this happen!" Christine said shocked.

"Mom said that this girl is very good, I'm worried for Janette's sake"

"It'll be okay our girl is better" Christine said with confidence.

"Goodnight Christine" Meg said rolling over to get comfortable.

"Night" Christine replied.

The opera was the farthest thing from Christine's mind, but she needed to tell Erik even tho she did not wish to see him after tonight's fight. So with that she fell asleep quickly not wishing to wake up in the morning.

* * *

But morning did come rather to quickly so instead of spending her morning, afternoon, and evening, with Erik like she usually did, Christine went with Meg to practice.

Erik was growing worried that Christine had not shown up for practice yet and it was growing late, so instead of dwelling on the issue, he went out to investigate, he left his safe haven and up into the rafters to search for Christine, he heard giggling girls and stopped to see what was going on, Erik leans over the side and see's Meg and Christine stretching and preparing for their dance rehearsal.

_You abandon your duties to me, to dance? If your birthday was not so close I would have to discipline you. Erik thought, angered at Christine's choice to disobey him._

Erik looked around for something to throw down at them, and finds an old mannequin looking thing and carelessly kicks it, it loses its placement and falls to the ground, all of the girls scream, even Christine, but instantly knew who it was. She looks around to see if anyone was paying attention but they were trying to find out where this mannequin came from, so Christine snuck away from the scene and made her way up to the scaffolding to find her cleaver friend. They met up as he was coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Christine asked.

Erik was stunned at her retaliation. "I came to check on you" He answered honestly.

"I'm fine, I can't spend everyday with you, can I Erik?"

"I would rather have it that way, I..."

Christine raised her eyebrow. "You what?"

"I don't want to fight out here, come with me" Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her to the mirror.

Christine couldn't do much with his strong arm, grabbing a hold of her. "You can't do this, Erik let me go!" She shouted.

Erik released her arm and paused. "I am sorry love, but please come with me"

_Love? What does he mean by that? Christine was confused once again._

They make there way to his underground home once again. Christine toke her place on the couch and him at the piano, all he did was stare at her, until she finally spoke.

Christine crosses her legs, and looks up to her teacher. "Why were you so destined to come here to speak?"

"Your birthday is coming soon, yes?"

"Yeah as it does every year, why?"

"I wish to do something for you, since you are becoming a young lady"

"That would be?" Christine asked, still mad at him for ruining her rehearsal.

"I want to give the opera house" Erik said.

"You want to give an opera house to a 17 year old?" Christine couldn't believe he was doing this for her.

Erik got up from his seat and made his way to Christine's side. "Yes, this place is your home, I want you to own your home"

"How can you afford such a thing?"

"Well Lefevre, the owner has decided to hand over the keys to some rather dim witted characters, so I have decided to buy the property from him and give it to you"

Christine stared blankly into his eyes. "Erik I don't know the first thing about running an opera house" She shifted so she was facing him.

Erik grabbed her hands and brought them up to his face, in a pleading sort of way. "You are a bright young lady, I am sure you will figure something out, come now we have much to do before the opening"

"No Erik, that is why I didn't come down here this morning"

He placed her hands back in her lap. "What is it that you want?"

She didn't know how to tell him that she wanted love, well that she was in love already. Christine didn't want her life to only be music, she wanted a family before it was to late and she definitely did not want to own an opera house.

Erik studied her face and could tell this was all too much to take in, was he being to harsh? He didn't know.

Erik sighed. "Go" He quietly said.

Christine could believe what she hearing. "What?"

"You want more than what I can give you, go, live your life how you wish, and if you so choose to come back to me, maybe I'll accept your apology"

Christine didn't know what to do, that's not what she wanted at all, she just wanted to spend time with Erik away from singing and performing. She got up from her seat and turned to walk away.

Christine balled her fists, shaking. "All I wanted was your company, maybe even get to know you more, but you were so hell bent on only being my teacher, maybe I wanted something more" Christine stormed out of the room angry once again.

* * *

"Christine..." Erik paused, upset with himself. "I didn't know, you felt the same way, good damnit! Come back to me..."


	4. Letters

Hi! im back again :) so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and what i decided to do with it. also i would like to thank Banana93, Alexcrystallion20, Melstrife, and Ciaramarie1028 thank you guys so much. leave a review it helps get this stuff done quicker. ill see you guys soon! buh bye!

About a year after there big fight, Christine received a letter with an unmarked seal, inside was the deed to the Opera Populaire, a check for 10,000 Euro's, and a letter with the initials E.D. Instantly she knew who it was from the conversation that happened almost a year ago, but she couldn't figure out who would leaves those initials, they could be Erik's but what was his last name? Did he ever say his last name? No she couldn't recall, but now what, she had the deed and all this money, should she save it or use it to fix this place into something grander?

Christine made her way to the stage to find Meg practicing ballet.

"Meg come here" Christine called from the edge of the stage.

"What is wrong?"

"I received 10,000 Euro's this morning"

"10,000, Christine who gave this to you?"

"E.D. Unfortunately I have no idea who that is"

"Was there a letter?"

"No" Christine lied. "I think it could be from a distant relative"

"You mustn't tell anyone" Meg replied, but what she didn't see was her mother behind her, not impressed with the chatter.

"What mustn't you speak of Christine?"

The girls jump out of their skins at the sound of her voice. They both turn around.

"Nothing mom, Christine has a secret admirer!" Meg lied.

Madame Giry raised her eyebrow. "Is this true Christine?"

"Unfortunately yes" Christine mumbled.

"And who is this man?"

"I have no idea, they didn't leave a name"

"I see, well come you need to practice"

Later that evening Christine laid in bed dreading reading the note from Erik, as she laid there thoughts ran through her head about her being a child, meeting him for the first time and learning how to sing with him. A tear ran down her face, so she gave in and grabbed the note off the table.

"_Christine, I know we haven't spoken in over a year, I'm sure you are still mad at me, for pushing you so far, I am sorry for that. I wish you a very happy 18__th__ birthday, also I am very sorry this is coming so late but here is the deed and some money. Also as to your comment to spend time with me, we can arrange time to spend together if you wish to come back to me, I quite miss your company, so visit if you'd like, I'd be happy to see you. Erik Destler."_

_I must write him back, I hadn't realized it's been so long, I feel terrible that I have abandoned him, but I guess things happen for a reason. She had thought._

Christine found a pad of paper and a fountain pen and began to write him.

"_Erik, first I miss you as well, its hard not to when you spent so much time with some one and grown fond of them. Second thank you for the birthday wish and the gift, I have an idea of what to do with it. I wish to speak to you again but will it just be the same as it was before? You promise to spend time with me as a person, I wish to continue our talks through letter, just for a little bit longer, if that is okay? I want to be able to trust you, do not try to make contact with me any other way, I will. It is very late right now, I will speak to you tomorrow, goodnight. _

_Christine Daae"_

Christine set the note in her top draw and went to sleep, what she didn't know was he was there, watching her read his letter and write back. He takes the note from the top draw and disappeared into the shadows.

He reads the note and immediately replies to it.

"_Christine, I understand that you don't want to see me just yet, but I will never let you out of my sights, I am not sorry, you will not see me I promise you that. And yes we will have days were we can just visit and others where you will practice with me, I am happy to hear you miss me, if you only knew the feeling I have for you. I would like to hear your proposition you have for me, if you don't mind meeting with me in the near future, to discuss business. I am trying to be understanding for you, believe me when I say, I care deeply. I'm sorry for being so forward but I must, I do not wish to lose you. Good Morning by the time you read this, I hope you had a wonderful night. Erik."_

In the morning, Christine woke up and went for her letter to send it to him but instead saw his, she didn't know whether to be mad or happy he sent her another letter for her to read. But she couldn't read it at the moment since practice was starting so soon. She snuck the letter with her, in case she had a chance to read it.

"Christine!" Meg cried out.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Did you receive any thing else?"

"Um no not yet, I'm kinda glad though"

Madame Giry came out from behind the curtain to get the class settled. "Today we have a special guess joining us, please welcome La Carlotta and her friend Piangi"

Out walks this overly dressed primadona and her friend.

"Hello!" She said in a fake excited tone.

"These are going to be your back up dancers so we will have you do your routine while they dance around you"

"These girls better not get in my way of the spot light or I will have them removed"

Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing, that's who they hired in? Besides she was in charge of the opera house now, Christine wondered if she could fire her, but she didn't want to ruin rehearsals with management things. A few hours after practice was over, she found a quiet corner to read her note from Erik. But unfortunately could not respond to it until later that night. She was still conflicted about Erik liking her, she was terrified that Madame Giry would find out there feelings for each other but she was also thrilled that he felt the same way as her. But was she ready to see him again? To start a life with him?

"_Erik, I am relieved to hear that we have mutual feelings for each other, you should never feel like you are being to forward with your feelings either, I may not love you, yet, but I want to. But we can discuss this at another time, right now I would like to make a note that I want Carlotta fired, she is a bitch, now excuse my language but I hate her. Another thing I want to have a business meeting with you one month from now to talk about this gift you gave me and to make a schedule of which days to see you and which to practice with you, no more demands, I'm not a child, I will be yours. One last thing before I sleep, I don't mind you taking my notes and giving me yours but leave me a rose with a black ribbon so I know Madame Giry isn't taking my things, thank you Angel. Goodnight, Christine."_

Christine was beaming after that note, she just hoped Erik would be to.


	5. The Viscount

**HI! I'm back again thank you to Guest MEEEEE for reviewing it helps so much i hope you enjoy please read&amp;review thank you**

Erik didn't know what to think of that letter, she has given herself to him, but yet he could not see her, what was her motive for that. So instead of sitting here thinking about all of this he sat down to write her back.

"_Christine, I'm happy to hear you agree with me, but to wait a month before I can see you, seems a bit long, but do what you must, I will wait for you. As to your problem, yes I have seen "her" if you can even call her a woman, unless you want to reveal your position as manager I would stay quiet until something happens, you are not ready for that sort of attention. Also I have heard from a local source that a Viscount is coming to visit, so be aware this man is a bachelor and will be after you. I hope to hear from you soon, I miss your voice and your face my dear, goodnight, Erik" _

Erik placed the note in the draw along with a rose, but before leaving he kissed Christine lightly on the forehead. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms but she wanted to take her time so she knew this is what she wanted. Before Erik could leave the room, Christine woke up and looked over to Erik.

"What are you doing here?" Christine asked.

Erik turned to look at his lady. "I left you a letter in your dresser"

"I heard, your not the quietest person when your rummaging through my things"

"Christine, I want you to know I'm always here"

"Yes... you should go before Meg or Madame Giry finds you"

"Until our meeting Christine, goodnight"

"Goodnight angel"

Erik disappeared into the darkness once again, leaving Christine alone for the night.

A month later, the day of the meeting to be exact, the letters have continued, sharing stories and constant reminding each other of what they mean to each other, as Christine was making her way to the church to met up with Erik, to discuss things. When she entered the area, a man was knelt on the ground praying.

It didn't look like Erik but it was so dark she couldn't tell. "Erik?" Christine asked.

The man turned around, startled. "Who's Erik?" The man asked.

"My friend" Christine answered panicked.

"I haven't seen anyone all morning" The man stood up and moved closer to Christine.

She didn't like the fact he has moving so close, so quickly, so she moved swiftly out of the way. "Well then I will be on my way, if you'll excuse me" She tried to make a move to the door, but again he was in her way. "Sir please move, or I will have you removed"

"How exactly will you do that?" He got up in her face and grabbed her wrists.

"They may be a little worried when there manager goes missing" She whispered in his ear.

The man lets go of her wrist. "Your the manager? Aren't you a little young?"

"I had the money so I bought my home, now please leave me be" Christine opened the door.

"Wait! I was to speak to the manager, I am Viscount De Chagny, but they said they were unavailable, but now I understand you are going to see friends instead of clients" The Viscount was angry now, grabbing a hold of Christine again, throwing her against the door. "Now are you going to talk to me or run to your friend?"

Erik comes out of the shadows and knocks the Viscount out.

"Christine, love, come with me" Erik held out his hand and she quickly toke hold of it and made their way to his home.

As soon as the mirror was shut, Erik turned around, hugging her tightly, his shoulders relax, his grip around her loosened.

Erik began checking her over slowly and carefully. "What happened Christine? I was waiting for you and I got worried when you were late so I came to check on you and the Viscount was attacking you"

He was talking so fast Christine couldn't comprehend what he was saying, nor did she want to. "Erik please.." He removed his hands from her body.

"What is it?" He didn't understand what was going on , did she not want to be taken care of.

No words came from Christine she just crushed into Erik's arms, crying as she did so. Erik wrapped his large arms around her body, shielding her from everything, he went to move his hand up to hold her head but Christine winced in pain as he grew closer to the back of her head.

"Angel that hurts" Christine almost cried out.

"Please then, let me look you over, your obviously hurt"

She made her way to the black satin bed, with the black lace curtains around the bed, but pulled back so she could enter with ease. She laid down on her stomach so Erik could make sure she wasn't bleeding or had an concussion.

"This isn't the way I wanted today to go Christine" Erik admitted. "I just wanted to get our plans going"

She didn't respond, she didn't want to, who did that man think he was? How could some one attack her, in a house of god of all places.

_Just keep talking Erik, please I can't think straight, I just want to hear your voice. She thought to herself._

"I understand, just listen to my voice" He knew she wasn't happy with what happened this morning and neither was he, what man threatens and abuses a woman he just met. "I am glad you decided to come back, I missed you so much my dear, I could tell you all night long how much I've missed you and want to be around you every second of the day, if I ever see that man again I will rip his heart out" He looked over her head there wasn't much wrong just a small bump and that was all. "It seems like you are fine my love"

"Thank you Angel... Erik..."

Erik looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Lay with me till I fall asleep? I don't want to go back there yet"

"Anything for you"

Erik woke up some time later that day, with Christine still in his arms. He couldn't believe that she has forgiven him and wanted to start a life with him. She looked so peaceful laying there, lightly breathing, her chest puffed out and back in, it wasn't till now he noticed how much of a beautiful woman she turned into, her chest filled out nicely and her curves were placed perfectly, everything about her was just perfect to him. Unfortunately every other man thought so too. He suddenly felt himself getting rather hard thinking about her body and what was underneath of her dress, was this the first time he thought of her as a wife and a lover? Erik shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head, but it wasn't working so he got out of bed and sat at his organ.


End file.
